thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boxing League
'''The Boxing League '''is an enigmatic organisation that is somehow connected to the Party and multiple legends in Arthalis. Known Members Gunslinger (deceased) Silent Comedy (individual members currently unknown)\ Cloud Justice Kai Solum Known Enemies Ornstein Smough Baba Yaga Relationship with the Party The Boxing League first contacted the Party, specifically VRevolution, during their Bushido match in Nobunaga, when the Silent Comedy group planted their boxes. Out of the boxes came Ornstein and Smough. Gunslinger seemed to know a lot about Ornstein and Smough, wondering why they were out of their boxes. On Gunslinger's death, he confesses he came from another world, much like the Party. After Gunslinger's death, the Party arrived into a puzzle room, where they must change stone slabs according to a riddle, and sit on a throne of swords. This leads to a second puzzle room, involving light slides and the survival of a man. The third puzzle involves the Party locking themselves in a box with chains, their greatest sin being left behind on a piece of paper. The only exception is Arua, who is thought to be crushed by rocks. However, the Party returns to Mt. Kyoto safely, Chiaki sending soldiers to look for them. At the end of the third puzzle, unknown figures were discussing the Party's results, heavily hinting the Boxing League's presence. After Cloud and Justice defeat Ornstein and Smough in combat, they are visited by presumably the Boxing League, and are given a choice to join or not. In the middle of a fight against the mysterious Cecilia ne Sinclair, the Party met Justice again as he joined the battle and attempted to trap the woman in a box. When this failed, he frowned and left through a portal, though the portal remained and the curious party followed. In a second, the party faced pitch black darkness and found themselves chained, helpless, and then a dazzling light. In a somewhat familiar setting, all they could see was a man sitting on a throne of rusted swords, Richard of Lionheart, who swiftly explained to the party the bleakness of their quest and the horror their land had gone through. After seeing a series of horrifying images, the Party was asked to call their March against the Dark Man off. After thinking and argument, the group agreed they would call it off when suddenly they were released. Richard informed their party that four members of the Party had been invited to the Boxing League; Nova, Solum, Sophia and Kai. Boxing League Breakdown "There is one clear defined rule; a powerful evil, one exceeding above 4 in the Top Boxing Priorities, can never be boxed twice." "A long time ago, the world was wrought with strife and malice. It was on the verge of destruction, for everywhere, monsters and creatures were laying waste to societies and civilizations. Individual kingdoms could not hold against them, and all was thought loss until several powerful mages sent out a call-to-arms; The Boxing League are an ancient organization of warriors of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting monstrosities throughout Arthalis and the surrounding worlds. Most evils stem from Arthalis; and thus it is as well where the Boxing League was founded in. It is here, we keep a vigilant eye on the worlds, and should an evil go unchecked, we send a Boxer to box it; we do not kill it outright, for doing so can upset the natural balance of light and darkness. We box them to both suppress their power and to make sure they are no longer a threat to the world." Trivia The first puzzle is taken out of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The second puzzle uses elements from Amnesia: Justine.